La casa está donde el corazón
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Nunca es demasiado tarde para iniciar de nuevo, porque pese a todo, ahí estaba su corazón.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** La casa está donde el corazón.**  
• Claim: **Irlanda (Cian), Irlanda del Norte (Liam), Escocia (Ian), Gales (Oliver), Inglaterra (Arthur).  
**• Resumen:** Nunca es demasiado tarde para iniciar de nuevo, porque pese a todo, ahí estaba su corazón.  
**• Advertencias:** Angst, oc's.  
**• Notas:** Este fic lo hice especialmente para el cumpleaños de mi waifu, Azturial, porque sé lo mucho que ama a estos niños (yq eu ya les hacia falta algo de amor a Irlanda e Inglaterra). También, no me basé en una canción en específico, sino que simplemente me puse a escuchar muchas cosas un tanto depresivas y de ahí fue naciendo el fic, así que no les diré "escuchen tal canción" o algo así.  
**• Disclamer:** Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
**• Dedicatoria: **A mi waifu, fue su cumpleaños, porque la adoro y ojala le guste :3

_

* * *

_

_La confianza quebrada es como un espejo,  
Puedes repararla, pero siempre se verán las grietas._

Cian sabía que estaba a salvo. No porque su Ministro se lo hubiera dicho, no, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo en el aire: «_La neutralidad es salvación. Se pacifico, ya no hay más por que luchar, Cian._» Esas habían sido las palabras de su Ministro, dos días antes de anunciar su neutralidad al mundo, pero sobretodo a Gran Bretaña, y Cian pudo ver como los ojos de sus hermanos se oscurecían: _Cobarde. Traidor. Inútil._

Pero su Ministro no cedió a las exigencias de Gran Bretaña, y Cian se fingió ciego, sordo y distante a sus propios hermanos. Ciego a las heridas, porque ellos no estaban del todo bien desde la última guerra (que él había aprovechado para volverse independiente), sordo a sus mudas peticiones: «_No nos dejes solos._», y no se separaba de su Ministro ni levantaba la cabeza, porque sabía lo que vería y no quería verlo. No quería leerlo otra vez en sus ojos: _Traidor._

Cian se decía una y otra vez (desde que había regresado de Londres) que él estaba bien así, que no podía permitirse entrar en guerra: «_Si lo haces, vas a desaparecer, Cian Kirkland._» se repetía hasta el cansancio, pero incluso su propio apellido le sabía mal. Lo que hacía, iba contra todo lo que significaba Irlanda, porque ellos no daban la espalda a su familia.

(Cian, ¿cuándo entenderás que no puedes ser una persona más? Si mueres, te llevarás a todos contigo, ¿para qué ser libre si piensas suicidarte así? Recuerda: Más vale ser cobarde una vez, que muerto toda una vida.)

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que se decía, no podía evitar la necesidad de querer hacer algo. Porque él se había independizado del gobierno del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña (y ahora) Irlanda del Norte, pero eso no significaba que deseara mandar al carajo a Oliver, a Ian, a Liam (especialmente a él). Con Arthur no sabía qué pensar.

—Soy Irlanda, ¡maldita sea! ¡Irlanda! —gritó, pateando el escritorio de su Ministro, era la tercera rabieta de esa tarde—. ¡Y actúo como cualquier cosa menos un irlandés! —Espetó, furioso, como un animal salvaje—. ¿Unidad familiar te dice algo? ¡Haz algo! ¡Maldito bastardo, te exijo que hagas algo! —frustrado, volvió a patear el mobiliario, aventando cosas y rompiendo otras tantas hasta que estuvo agotado físicamente, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y el Ministro permanecía en silencio, inmutable.

—¿Has terminado con tu berrinche? —le dijo con dureza—. Hago lo que tengo que hacer: Ver por tu bienestar, no por el de Gran Bretaña.

Y las palabras dolían, porque podía sentir a su hermano menor en el norte, y no podía (ni debía) hacer nada por ayudar. Y estaba seguro que quienes estaban más afectados eran Oliver, Ian y Arthur… especialmente éste último.

—Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de actuar como un niño y dejar de destruir cosas? —ordenó su Ministro, con voz autoritaria, antes de pedirle muy amablemente que saliera para que pudieran arreglar el desastre.

Cian salió, mirándole resentido, a pesar de que aquel hombre sólo cumplía su deber: Cuidar de él.

Esa noche Cian se quedó en su habitación, negándose a bajar a cenar o si quiera aceptar que le subieran el alimento: "¿Por qué no la envías a los británicos? Falta les hace, si quieres cobrarles, no me importa, no tengo apetito."

Su jefe no había estado feliz, pero no lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, si algo sabía el Ministro es que Cian era una persona muy terca.

Una semana después, Cian se había logrado escabullir hacia las playas, a sabiendas de que, probablemente, sería reprendido severamente por ese comportamiento.

Con ojos críticos observó a Alfred descender desde su avión, en busca de provisiones, no le había dicho nada aún, pero… ¿qué otro motivo tenía? Aunque le gustaría, dudaba que fuese una simple visita social.

—¡Yo, ebrio! —chilló con alegría al ver un rostro conocido—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Iba de pasada, y pensé "Seguro que Cian extraña mi presencia" y aquí me tienes —sonrió, aunque se le veía agotado.

Cian suspiró, sonriendo de lado. —¿Necesitas provisiones y una ruta para acceder a Reino Unido? No tienes que ser educado para pedirlo, sabes que si negocias bien, obtendrás el premio mayor —prosiguió, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Y estás de suerte, no hay nadie que conozca Irlanda tan bien como yo, con excepción de Liam, claro está.

Alfred rió, tratando de lucir avergonzado, pero no pudo. No estaba en su naturaleza, y Cian no se lo tomaría a mal, acostumbrado a él; sonrió brillantemente y dijo:

—Hoy te invitaré al bar, y mañana me dices como llegar hasta Irlanda del Norte, ¿sí? Desde ahí seguro que podemos partir sin ser vistos y…

Cian negó, cruzándose de brazos, después le hizo una seña indicándole que lo siguiera, Alfred lo hizo después de ordenarles a sus hombres descender.

—Comida, combustible, refugio temporal, medicinas y una buena cerveza, eso es lo que necesitan ustedes —enumeró Cian, dentro de una habitación pequeña, de un hotel barato—. Puedo dártelo todo sin cobrarte a penas, pero… —agregó, interrumpiendo el baile de victoria del estadounidense—. Necesito un pequeño favor a cambio, no te costará mucho…

Alfred achicó los ojos, había aprendido durante ese tiempo que los pequeños favores de Cian podían ser muy relativos, desde una simple cena, hasta una búsqueda suicida (ya le habían tocado ambos extremos). Suspiró, algo tenían las Islas que, sí les mirabas bien, terminabas rindiéndote ante ellas, aunque él como héroe sólo quería ayudar, no es como si Cian pudiera convencerlo con esa cara de muerto que se cargaba y esa seriedad poco usual.

—Voy a lamentarlo, pero soy un héroe, ¿qué puede hacer éste héroe por ti, Cian?

—Es insignificante, pequeño pero… importante para mí —dijo, acercándose a Alfred—. ¿Prometes ayudarme, Alfred F. Jones? Si no lo cumples… la próxima vez los enviaré de regreso a Estados Unidos, y no podrán reabastecerse en Irlanda, ya sabes, ventajas de ser neutral —Cian sonrió de forma macabra, aquel calificativo no era más una patraña, Cian simplemente se había aislado.

Bien podía negociar con estadounidenses como con alemanes, mientras su población estuviera a salvo.

Alfred se mordió la lengua, sabía que se arrepentiría, que no debía prometer nada a menos que supiera que favor era, pero…

—¡Claro! ¿Cuándo te he fallado? —chilló, alegre. Ese maldito instinto de héroe nunca lo dejaba.

Cian sonrió. —De momento, no lo has hecho —admitió, ampliando la sonrisa y susurrando en la oreja de Alfred—. Quiero que me lleves contigo hasta Gran Bretaña.

—¿No qué eres neutral? —chilló—. ¡Es suicida, suicida! ¡Quieres que a tu jefe le de un infarto y me culpe a mí! —le espetó, preocupado.

—No importa qué pretendo, una promesa es una promesa, si no la mantienes no tienes honor, si la rompes no eres más amigo mío —declaró, mirándole con ojos fríos. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto con la nación más joven, pero necesitaba… ver que sus hermanos aún estaban enteros.

Alfred rumió lo injusto de su situación.

—Nos iremos mañana a la hora que creas conveniente… Espero que sepas lo que haces, porque tu jefe va a patearte el trasero cuando sepa que te has esfumado (si se entera, claro) y luego me pateará a mí si sabe que yo te ayudé —se mordió el labio, y Cian recordó con claridad a Liam, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

—Hey, si sale mal, di que fue idea mía.

—¡Pero fue idea tuya!

—¿Ves? ¡Más fácil aún! —sonrió—. Ven, te diré dónde está lo que necesitan…

A la noche siguiente estaban listos para partir, y Cian estaba con el corazón en el estómago. Ya se había topado con Ludwig y Gilbert con anterioridad, más con el primero que el segundo, y aunque no le caía mal no podía evitar que el hermano mayor dentro de él lo odiara por lastimar a sus hermanos pequeños (y no se admitiría que incluía a Arthur en la lista); Ludwig se había disculpado por llenar las playas irlandesas de cadáveres, Cian había asentido con indiferencia, sentía lastima por Ludwig y el jefe que le había tocado.

—Ya lo sabes, sólo un día, no más, y estarás de regreso en Irlanda —le dijo Alfred apenas despegar, seguros por la protección de la noche—. Te dejaré en Inglaterra, recuerda que debes aparentar ser normal, pero se cuidadoso a la vez. La gente anda muy paranoica últimamente.

—Lo que digas, hero —sonrió burlón, mirando el agua bajo el avión. No lo diría en voz alta, pero Alfred había actuado (a sus ojos) cómo el héroe que se jactaba de ser, ayudando a los demás, y arriesgándose a tener un conflicto político muy delicado al sacarlo del país, pero bueno, ¿no es lo que hacen los amigos con aviones?—. ¿Están muy mal?

—Dios, Cian, uno diría que vives bajo una roca y no oyes ni lees las noticias —rió con ligereza Alfred, tratando de sacarle seriedad al asunto—. Pero sí, la cosa no va muy bien.

—No, me refería a ellos. Espero que estén bien —suspiró, aunque sabía que Liam estaba muy bien, la guerra no le estaba afectando casi nada en especial porque no tenía que proveer de recursos humanos, solo alimenticio, y la mayor parte de estos recursos Gran Bretaña se los compraba a Irlanda.

Alfred no respondió, sólo se limito a suspirar. Cian interpretó eso como un "debes verlo por ti mismo", y la sensación que le dejó fue amarga.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando ya habían tocado tierra, Alfred se despidió de él antes de volver a emprender vuelo, recordándole que en dos días pasaría por él, que debía estar listo y no quería excusas, Cian lo despidió con gesto burlón: "¿Eres mi madre? No, ni si quiera recuerdo si tuve una, deja de molestar, no terminarás en problemas mocoso."

A la casa de Arthur llegó casi al anochecer, o más bien, a esa hora llegó al lugar dónde estaban quedándose Arthur, Oliver e Ian. Tocó la puerta y le sorprendió que al abrirla aparecieran una docena de policías tratando de noquearlo, hasta que Oliver lo miró de reojo y los detuvo.

—¡Cian! —gritó, mitad sorprendido mitad agradecido, antes de dale un puñetazo en el rostro—. ¡Malnacido hijo de perra! ¡Nos dejas abandonados, a nuestra suerte! ¿Y ahora vienes tan campante como siempre? —le chilló, una vez estuvieron a solas; un nuevo golpe, y después otro, Gales sacó toda la tención y la rabia contenida.

Los tres primeros golpes lo agarraron desprevenido, pero cuando el puño de su hermano iba a volver a impactar con su rostro Cian le sujetó el brazo con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. Suspiró, detallando de pasada a su hermano menor, mientras le hablaba con el mismo aire burlón de siempre, tratando de aparentarse normal y no dejar ver ese nerviosismo que le recorría entero por las expectativas de lo que podía encontrar.

—Por Dios, Oliver, puedo pensar que no te alegras de verme —le dijo. Carraspeó y pisoteó el piso, tratando de sentir las piernas, el estómago lo tenía revuelto. Gales no se veía tan mal… pero definitivamente podía haber estado mejor sin el rostro demacrado.

—¡No me alegro! —le espetó, soltándose con brusquedad y tragándose la mueca que le provocó el dolor; le dolía el cuerpo, pero Cian no tenía porque saberlo, a sus ojos, Cian no lo merecía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, mirándolo con ojos venenosos—. ¿No deberías estar en la seguridad de tu Isla lamiéndole las botas al imbécil de tu jefe?

—Suenas como Arthur —replicó, molesto. Aunque no tenía por qué estarlo, las palabras de Gales no expresaban más que la verdad: Él debería estar en su Isla, disfrutando de su neutralidad.

—¿Eso crees? ¡Pues al menos él está aquí partiéndose el culo con nosotros! —le miró resentido—.Liam está demasiado cerca de ti cómo para que Alemania quiera bombardearlo (pero aún así, está ayudando). Si lo hace, Ludwig pierde un gran socio ¿no? Porque le dirían "sí" a Gran Bretaña si Alemania pone pie de guerra en tu casa —gruñó, girándose—. ¡Tu neutralidad un cuerno! ¡Que te den, hermano mayor!

—Debí imaginar que sería una mala idea venir —masculló. Pero Gales tenía razón, y él era un tonto si pensaba que lo recibirían con abrazos, debió imaginarse eso. Sus hermanos estaban resentidos con él.

—¿Te vas, Cian? Si ya te arriesgaste a venir, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? —habló Ian, entrando al salón, atraído por el griterío de Oliver. Llevaba una venda en la cabeza y algunos raspones en la cara, Cian se imaginó el resto del cuerpo y la idea lo sacudió—. La comida está racionada, pero para alguien que ha vivido hambrunas eso no debe ser mayor problema, ¿verdad?

Cian apretó los puños y desvió la vista de Ian con dificultad. Oliver no lo quería ahí, Ian lo humillaba… cerró y abrió los puños, se lo tenía merecido, no debía quejarse… pero era tan difícil ver que se había convertido en el malo de la historia, ¡él no era el malo ahí! No lo era… no quería serlo.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí; Arthur está arriba, avísale que baje a cenar, por favor —ordenó Ian, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Oliver, indicándole con la cabeza dirigirse a la cocina para poner la mesa, cuando Oliver salió Ian lo miró fijamente—. Hoy no tengo consejos o palabras de consuelo para ti, Cian.

—No las esperaba —mintió. Claro que lo hacía, porque Ian siempre tenía un consejo o alguna frase que te hacía despertar a la realidad, y Cian sabía que su hermano podía decirle algo en ese mismo momento, pero no quería hacerlo—.¿También crees que tomé la decisión equivocada?

Ian levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Cian pocas veces le había preguntado algo referente a su forma de manejar su casa. —Haz tomado una decisión sabia, Irlanda, pero puede que tu corazón sufra a pesar de ello.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —gruñó, herido. No le gustaba ser llamado así por Ian, era como sentirse rechazado. La única persona que llamándolo por su nombre como país le hacía sentirse extraño y fuera de lugar era Ian.

—No preguntes cosas que no quieres oír ni aceptar, sabes que odio aconsejar a los necios —le dijo sin inmutarse, avanzando hacia la salida.

Cian no se movió hasta que su hermano salió por la puerta, humillado y herido. Una vez más se repitió que no debía esperar menos.

Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta el pasillo, Arthur iba saliendo de una de las puertas y Cian sintió que las piernas no le sostenían. ¿Ese cuerpo magullado era su otrora orgulloso y altivo hermano menor? Tenía el pelo alborotado, ojeras marcadas, varias heridas en el rostro y el uniforme militar firmemente planchado en su sitio, pero se podía notar que le quedaba grande.

«_¡Que suerte tienen ustedes, amigo! En Inglaterra ya racionaron la comida y el agua, ¡es un caos horrible! Las raciones no sacian el apetito, sólo sirven para no morir de inanición_» fueron las palabras de uno de los cientos de soldados británicos que quedaban atrapados en Irlanda, y que felices se quedaban ahí hasta que bien alimentados, descansados y enamorados, volvían al campo de acción. Cian simplemente les sonreía al verlos partir.

—¿Liam? ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Arthur con la voz impregnada de molestia—. Creí que habíamos acordado que te quedarías en Irlanda del Norte, con los astilleros, ¿Eres idiota?

Liam estaba en casa, Irlanda del Norte era el puerto dónde iban a parar los barcos necesitados de reparaciones, o a surtirse de alimentos y medicinas. Liam, por decisión de Arthur, no estaba obligado a enviar capital humano. Cian lo sabía, pero no podía creerlo.

De repente, Cian se sintió pequeño e insignificante. Estaban peor de lo que aparentaban, era consciente de ello. Bombardeos en Inglaterra, incendios en Gales, y cómo olvidarse de Escocia, pero ahí estaban, unidos por un fino hilo que los mantenía firmes en aquella guerra, porque de repente era todo lo que ellos tenían, y para su horror (casi tangible) podía ver ese hilo llegar hasta Irlanda del Norte y envolver a Liam, supervisando que cada barco quedase perfecto para que Gran Bretaña pudiera seguir siendo una potencia naval, porque Alemania no volviera a intentar ataques por mar.

Y él no estaba haciendo nada, simplemente quedarse y esperar, observar cómo se masacraban unos a otros, porque incluso Liam estaba ayudando con lo que podía hacer, porque su hermano tenía la ventaja de vivir muy cerca de él, y que Ludwig temiera que ese fuera un incentivo para que Irlanda ofreciera sus bases militares a Reino Unido.

_Arthur le ha dado la libertad de elegir enviar a sus habitantes o no. Arthur no le pide más de lo que puede ofrecer… ¿por qué?_

—¿Liam? —Arthur lo zarandeó, y Cian torció el gesto, podía oler la sangre en él—. ¿Alemania hizo algo a Cian?, ¿Lo ha atacado? —inquirió, con ojos entornados, apretándolo más—. ¡Maldita sea, responde!

Cian tragó con fuerza, ¿Arthur estaba preocupado? ¿Por él? ¿Por qué Alemania pudiera atacarlo pese a ser neutral? Quiso reír, no se lo creía, no podía creerlo… porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría cediendo a sus impulsos de hermano mayor, aquellos que despreciaba.

—No. Sólo… —se mordió la lengua, no podía seguir hablando, ni decirle que estaba aterrado de que algo les hubiera pasado, de que pudieran desaparecer.

(Felicidades, Cian, lo has admitido para ti mismo al fin. Te preocupas por Oliver, por Ian, y te preocupas por Arthur, porque a pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho, sabes que tampoco eres inocente, que a pesar de todos los dime que te diré… son familia)

Cian se separó con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y rápido contra el pecho, como el ruido de un tambor. _Un tambor de guerra_. Siempre había sido más fácil ignorarse, ignorar que ambos eran hermanos, que aceptar que había algo que todavía los unía. Porque no era fácil disculparse y perdonarse, nunca era fácil dar el primer paso.

(Pero ya estás aquí, Cian, ¿qué más hace falta?)

Arthur lo mira en un silencio juicioso, examinándolo. Físicamente está bien, pero no sabe qué cruza por la mente del pelirrojo, y éste luce tan alterado que él no puede evitar pensar lo peor y aprieta los puños, porque Cian no tenía con qué regresar un ataque a Alemania, y Arthur se frustra, no porque pierda su principal fuente de alimento sino porque Cian es neutral, Ludwig no debería atacarlo.

Y es la primera vez que ambos se preocupan por el otro sin darse cuenta, que ambos se permiten admitir que quizá si se quieren más de lo que aparentan, y que se extrañan. Pero no lo han dicho en voz alta, y Cian se pregunta si él debe dar el primer paso… si debería confiar en Arthur otra vez, permitirse una segunda oportunidad.

Alguien debería darlo… y tal vez ya es el momento de hacerlo bien y puede que mañana sea demasiado tarde.

_Y es que tú me ves hacerme el duro,  
Para sentirme contra el mundo un poquito más seguro._

Cian aprieta los puños y agacha la cabeza, el flequillo le cubre los ojos vidriosos, porque él no quiere llorar frente a nadie, porque él no llora aunque quiera hacerlo. Y Arthur observa, esperando oír lo que ha pensado todo ese rato: _Alemania invadió Irlanda, ¡Haz algo!_

Son hermanos.

—Liam…

Cian lo interrumpe, le había tomado décadas reunir el valor para decir lo que iba a hacer, y aún así estaba con el corazón en la garganta, como el niño temeroso que fue una vez (y dejó de ser porque tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor).

—Cian —respondió despacio, levantando poco a poco la mirada. «Nunca agaches la cabeza»—. Es Cian, Arthur —le aclaró, revelándole su verdadera identidad; en los ojos de Arthur había sorpresa, no esperaba verlo ahí—. Mataste a mis hijos de hambre, mataste a mis guerreros, trataste de someterme llevándote mi libertad, me has atacado por la espalda tantas veces que dejé de contarlas, quemaste mis tierras, las teñiste de sangre una y otra vez, ¡Destruiste nuestra herencia cultural! Y aún así… nos atrevimos a llamarnos independientes.

—¿Es todo lo que piensas decirme? —le contestó, frío.

Arthur estaba rígido, mirándolo con fría furia, pero por dentro estaba temblando. La guerra siempre lo volvía más humano, más vulnerable… eso era un golpe bajo de parte de Cian, por mucha razón que tuviera al decirle eso, no tenía que ser en ese momento, no ahí.

—Ya te he dado la libertad que pedías, ¿qué más quieres de mí, Cian? ¿Matarme? No obtendrás mucho si lo haces…

Cian golpeó la pared, a centímetros de la cara de Arthur que no se movió; el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando volvió a golpear aquel lugar en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que se detuvo, no sentía los dedos de la mano, pero podía sentir la sangre manando de ella. No le importó.

No era lo único que quería decirle, era sólo el principio, mas no sabía cómo seguir. Un sonido gutural salió de él, seguido de un gemido ahogado, al final, el castillo de naipes se derrumbaba. Se decía que no debía, que no era necesario y no había motivo…

_… que por esa vez Arthur no era el enemigo._

—Además, probablemente Alemania acabe primero conmigo. Puede que no recibas la misma satisfacción, ¿cierto, Cian? Pero estoy seguro que le enviarás un barco lleno de cerveza en agradecimiento, puedo imaginarte perfectamente. Y seguro aprovecharás para llevarte a Liam contigo, como siempre has querido.

Porque Arthur siempre había sido un estorbo, o al menos, Cian siempre le había llamado así: _Estorbo, enano, inútil, cerdo inglés, imperio_. Y hablar se hizo más difícil para Cian, pero Arthur estaba bien, porque no esperaba que Cian hubiese ido ahí por él. Seguramente quería ver que Oliver siguiera bien, que Ian no estuviera herido… porque Cian nunca lo había querido, y le daba igual si vivía o moría, para Cian sería perfectamente indiferente (desde el punto de vista particular de Arthur).

Iba a decirle algo más, agregar el toque de gracia, no lo hizo. Ambas miradas se cruzaron en un momento indefinido, y Arthur contuvo su respiración, interiormente aterrado, no sabía si Cian era consciente o no lo era, pero estaba llorando, o al menos sus ojos lo hacían. Y Arthur estaba asustado, por primera vez asustado, porque nunca lo había visto llorar, ni si quiera cuando se fue dejando a Liam atrás. Porque los gemelos no lloraban… y verlo así le daba miedo.

Los ojos de Cian eran como un bosque (en palabras de Ian), igual que los de Liam, con la peculiaridad de que siempre eran fríos para Arthur, como dos trozos de hielo que atraviesan la piel con intensión de dañarlo. Pero el hielo es frágil y puede llegar a derretirse y volverse agua, lágrimas.

_Las lágrimas de Irlanda, de su hermano mayor, derramadas sólo por él._

* * *

_No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal  
No todos son villanos queriéndote matar,  
No todo está perdido._

—No vas a morir, no todavía —la respuesta de Cian llega distante, como si no estuviera presente, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, una por una ruedan desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas—.No eres tan débil. No vas a desaparecer.

«_¡No vas a desaparecer! No cuando por fin acepté que no puedo ignorarte aunque me molestes. No cuando por fin me he decidido aceptarte otra vez._» pensó, cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Arthur se aguantó la risa, ¿ahora "no es tan débil"? ¿Ahora a Cian le importa?...Porque a él no. A él no le importa, pero se acercó a su hermano mayor y se quedó recargado en él, no sin cierto recelo. Nunca había tocado a Cian, no desde que había crecido.

¿En qué punto dejaron de quererse? Arthur podía recordar las historias de su infancia, las bromas, pero no cuando pasaron a ser palabras crueles y golpes.

—No puedo recordarlo —susurra para sí mismo, y Cian escucha, pero no sabe interpretarlo, porque nunca ha dejado que Arthur entre en su círculo de espacio personal.

—Ya tardaron… ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si Cian…? ¡Si le hizo algo a Arthur…!

Ian suspira y niega con la cabeza. —No pienses tan mal de tu hermano mayor, Oliver. Puede que Cian haya cometido errores, pero también es de naturaleza amable, ¿no es así? Arthur estará bien.

Oliver refunfuña y termina la poca comida que le ha tocado, sintiendo que le duele el estómago, Ian le da una parte de su ración, haciendo una mueca, como si dijera: "La necesitas más que yo, cállate y come". ¿Pero no es lo que siempre han hecho? Incluso siendo tan distantes entre ellos, no pueden evitar unirse en las desgracias.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —cede, comiendo la segunda ración con lentitud—. Sigo creyendo que nos odia por habernos abandonado, ¿crees que soy egoísta?

Ian tuerce los ojos y bufa, mirando a Oliver con un aire de circunstancias.

—Quizá, pero no es algo a lo que no estemos acostumbrados —responde, sin mirarlo y sonriendo de lado—.Ustedes los hermanos menores siempre son egoístas, acostumbrados a tenerlo todo y a pensar que estaremos ahí a cada paso que den —tamborilea los dedos contra la mesa, jugueteando—. Pero Cian no nos odia, si lo hiciera se habría quedado en casa hasta el final de la guerra.

Y Oliver debe admitir que Ian tiene razón, como casi siempre. Porque Ian no suele hablar si no cree que tiene sentido lo que dice, a menos que Francia esté cerca, porque entonces no habla en lo absoluto, y Oliver hace una mueca, no le gusta cuando sus hermanos se alejan, porque se siente solo.

Ian tiene a Francis, Arthur a su Mancomunidad, a Portugal, Alfred, Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega, Cian tiene a Alfred y a Liam, y Liam tiene a Cian, pero él no tiene a nadie, y a veces no puede evitar pensarlo, especialmente desde que Cian se fue, porque él (como Arthur) pensó que duraría para siempre.

Pero Oliver prefiere estar así, porque si se apega demasiado a alguien terminara yéndose, porque Cian ama a Liam, pero aún así fue capaz de irse.

Ian le mira de reojo por el repentino silencio, sonríe condescendientemente, no sabe lo que Oliver piensa con exactitud (porque Oliver es así, sólo dice lo que quiere que sepas), pero se da una idea por el semblante ensombrecido que tiene, y él no puede evitar preocuparse, porque al final, todos ellos eran sus hermanos pequeños, porque todavía iban a consultarle las cosas cuando eran demasiado grandes, pero Ian no era invencible.

—Oliver —llamó, mirándole de la misma forma, cansadamente—.La comida que comes, viene de Irlanda.

Y Oliver baja la cabeza y no dice nada, Ian tampoco. Ya ha sido suficiente por una noche. En medio del silencio Oliver se acerca y se acurruca, apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor (como si aún pudiera esconderse del mundo sólo con dejar su cabeza en aquel lugar), Ian suspira y le da palmaditas en la cabeza, esperando que se retire con prontitud, pensando en si es culpa suya que sus hermanos menores tengan tantos deseos de denostarse afecto, pero una nula capacidad de hacerlo. Y si lo hacen, es de forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Hace un recordatorio mental, Cian siempre gruñía y dejaba que Liam se escondiera tras él (aunque el propio Cian estuviese temblando de miedo) y no era hasta que Liam caía dormido que Cian se permitía acercarse a Ian, buscando un poco de consuelo y calma, sólo para recibir un puñado de palabras, porque a Ian no le gustaban los abrazos. Liam, por su parte, nunca tuvo ese problema, porque él sólo corría a los brazos de su hermano gemelo, y ahí estaba a salvo (claro que, movido por la curiosidad, también llegó a ir en busca del cariño de Ian, pero nunca le afectó el rechazo del contacto físico, tenía a Cian). Y Cian, por su parte, aprendió que si quería un abrazo iba con Liam, y que si quería un consejo Ian podía dárselo, pero nada más.

Entonces estaba Oliver, que siempre hacía lo que quería también, cómo abrazar a Ian a sabiendas de lo incomodo que éste se sentía (porque Oliver tenía una naturaleza egoísta). Y Arthur, si Ian debía ser sincero, era de quien menos iba a quejarse, porque a Arthur siempre lo trataron como quisieron. Arthur había sido un niño ingenuo en algunos sentidos, o tal vez ellos eran demasiado abusivos, un poco de ambos.

Francia seguramente diría que no era cuestión de crianza la discapacidad amorosa de las Islas, sino genética. No era posible que tantas personas demostraran su cariño haciéndose la guerra cada dos por tres, incluso cuando era más que obvio que (en algunas ocasiones) ninguno iba en serio.

* * *

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho,  
Te perdono todos tus errores._

No supieron el momento exacto en que llegaron a ese punto, tampoco les importaba saberlo. Arthur se sentía conmocionado, asustado, pero al mismo tiempo algo cálido le llenaba el pecho: Cian lo estaba abrazando por primera vez en siglos.

Y había cosas que querían decirse, pero no lo harían, porque ellos eran así. No sabían expresarse las cosas (y eso no significaba que no las sintieran). Arthur no le diría que había querido eso, que había extrañado al hermano mayor que perdió incluso antes de la revolución, al hermano que le explicaba los cuentos que Liam contaba, al hermano que le había enseñado que las cosas más hermosas de la vida eran efímeras. Cian tampoco le diría que también le había echado en falta, que si bien Liam era su favorito, Arthur era importante.

—Arthur también es mi hermano menor… —susurró tan bajo, que él aludido pensó que lo había imaginado simplemente, como un reflejo de los deseos ocultos de su corazón, pero no lo era, porque Cian volvió a hablar—. No quiero verlo desaparecer. Al más pequeño de mis hermanos.

Arthur no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Cian estaba sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared y Arthur estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, temeroso de decir algo que rompiera el hechizo y lo regresara abruptamente a la realidad, aquella cruel realidad donde sabía que a Cian no le importaba.

La voz de Cian seguía siendo un susurró lejano, trabajoso, como si estuviera por caer dormido e hiciera un esfuerzo contra el sueño para poder hablar.

—He cometido muchos errores, no quiero vivir con arrepentimiento —rió bajito, y pensar que no estaba ebrio—. ¿Sabes? Durante muchos años te culpé de muchas desgracias, y no todas esas veces fue culpa tuya totalmente. Puede que mañana haga como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, porque un "lo siento" no soluciona todo, aunque sea un buen inicio.

Ambos se observaron de reojo, porque habían bajado sus escudos y estaban hablando, ¿Qué importaba si mañana fingían? ¿Qué importaba si mañana volvían a discutir como siempre? Esa noche sólo eran Cian y Arthur, como siempre… sólo Cian y Arthur.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta finalmente dormirse, Arthur soñó con los bosques de su infancia, soñó que Cian volvía a quedarse despierto hasta tarde, explicándole cada cosa que no entendía hasta que finalmente Arthur caía dormido; y Cian soñó con Victoria, soñó que Victoria le sonreía desde un lugar lejano y le ponía ambas manos en las mejillas, diciéndole con aquella voz firme y autoritaria (pero amable): «_Estoy orgullosa de ti, Irlanda._» y después se iba caminando, ofreciéndole la mano.

La única reina inglesa a la que Cian quiso, la única por la que bajó la cabeza con respeto, casi con sumisión.

Cuando Arthur despertó había varios frascos de medicinas en una pequeña mesa, y él estaba acostado en su cama cubierto por una sabana (que curiosamente olía de la misma forma que Cian), bajó y buscó por la casa algún rastro de su hermano mayor, pero no encontró nada. Interiormente se preguntó si había sido un sueño, especialmente cuando ni Oliver ni Ian parecían saber de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué haría Cian aquí, de todos los lugares? —había preguntado Oliver, con el ceño fruncido—. Debes estar muy trastornado para que hayas soñado con él.

Pero no había sido un sueño, mas sin embargo Oliver e Ian lo mantendrían así, porque Cian lo quería. No sabían lo que había sucedido, no iban a preguntar, sólo limitarse a fingir no saber nada. Porque Ian había visto aquellos ojos rojos antes, cuando Cian aún lloraba sin pena alguna.

Cian bajó del avión de Alfred con nerviosismo, aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos (otra razón más para odiar llorar, siempre quedaba con los ojos rojos durante horas, ya era de día y aún no podían volver a su tono original).

—¡Suerte, ebrio! —le gritó Alfred, al momento de despedirse—. Por cierto, ¿por qué no quieres que sepan que tú envías todo esto a Artie? ¿No fue bien la visita? —le dijo, poniéndose serio como pocas veces.

—El jefe dijo "¡No hagas eso Cian Kirkland!" —le explicó, con una imitación cómica de su jefe, antes de tratar de rugir amenazante, riendo al final—. Mejor que no sepa. Una cosa es venderles provisiones a precio accesible, y otra que les regalemos dichas provisiones y medicinas.

Alfred aceptó la respuesta, riéndose de la imitación. Le deseó suerte una vez más antes de remontar el vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra, pensando en qué excusa daría cuando Arthur le preguntara de dónde había sacado tanta comida y medicinas (o tal vez simplemente iba a ignorarlo).

Cuando Cian apareció en Dublín (tres semanas después, primero había ido a Belfast, con Liam), su jefe estaba histérico y furioso. A penas poner un pie dentro del despacho, había recibido el regaño de su vida (y sí, estaba contando los de Ian). El Ministro le había gritado lo irresponsable que había sido desapareciendo así, le había reñido durante horas hasta quedarse afónico de tanto gritar. Cian se había mantenido en silencio, incluso cuando había sido llamado un «_chiquillo caprichoso_».

—¡Vuelve a hacer semejante cosa y te escoltaran incluso en la ducha, Irlanda!

—A eso se le llama acoso e invasión del espacio personal de…

—¡Silencio! —su Ministro gritó, pellizcándole el brazo—. No te atrevas a hacer una sola broma al respecto, ¿entendido?

Cian no dijo nada y contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, no quería ganarse otro golpe (como si con los de sus hermanos no hubieran sido suficiente). Su Ministro siguió reprendiéndolo como si fuera un niño, pero Cian lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo (tenía experiencia con eso), ganándose un par de pellizcos más en el proceso. Pero no importaba, todo estaba en orden.

Ah, si así se ponía una pequeña escapadita, Cian no quería saber cómo iba a ponerse cuando supiera que había enviado suministros de más a Inglaterra, y que pensaba apoyar a los irlandeses que quisieran luchar como voluntarios del ejército británico; mejor no pensar en eso, su brazo no soportaría tanto maltrato (aunque ya había soportado durante siglos la educación de Ian).


End file.
